Low on Time/Issue 13
This is issue thirteen of Low on Time, entitled: First Kiss. Issue 13; First Kiss Jeremy walked out of his blue Hyundai, holding a bunch of bags. He was wearing a red and purple sweatshirt, and skinny jeans. It was his first year on campus, and he was just as excited as the next freshman. He walked into the dorm, and walked through the hallway, seeing the other students walk through with their bags. He got to his door, and saw it was already open. He walked in, and Tyler was standing there, unpacking his bags too. Tyler looked up at Jeremy, and smiled. "You a freshman?" asked Tyler. Jeremy put his bags down on the counter, and looked up at him. "Yeah." he said. "Name's Tyler. You must be Jeremy." he said, walking over to him. "That's me." Jeremy said, smiling. Tyler reached out to shake his hand, and Jeremy smiled, doing so. "So, last year was my first year... and I actually learned a lot from here. You'll like it here." Tyler said. Jeremy smiled, knowing he could probably learn a lot from Tyler. "Anything I should know?" he asked. "On campus, there are a ton of rules. No drinking, smoking, all that jazz... but off campus is where all the fun is. There is a party tomorrow, for coming back to school. You should come." "Yeah, I'd love too." Jeremy said, quickly. "Cool, man. I'll give you the campus tour later too, if you're up to it." "Of course I am... just gotta finish unpacking." "Alright, well, I'm going to the courts. Here's my number if you want that tour." Tyler said, pulling out his phone. "382-555-9382." Jeremy put the number into his phone, and looked up at Tyler, smiling. "Thank you, I really appreciate it." Jeremy said. "Don't mention it." Tyler said, walking away. ---- Jeremy walked down the hallway, quickly, fear going through his eyes. He opened the dorm door, where Kira and Sean were sitting on the couch, watching the TV. The two turned back upon him entering, and stood up, quickly. "What happened?" asked Kira, nervously. "Where's Trent?" asked Jeremy, you can tell he was scared from his voice. "He's just going for a walk." Kira said, lying. "Why would he go alone? Doesn't he know how dangerous it is out there?" he said, panicking. "Jeremy, he's gonna be fine, man." Sean said. Jeremy took a deep breath, and sat down on a chair; putting his face into his hands. Kira looked over at Sean, who stood there, just as confused as her. "I'm sorry." Jeremy muttered. "I just-- I just want him to be safe, you know?" "Of course. We all want what's best... for everyone." Kira said. The door opened, and Owen and Violet walked in, slowly. "Is everything okay in here?" asked Violet. "Yeah... there's just a lot of tension." Kira said. "He's all I have left... Trent." Jeremy said, looking up at Kira. "I just want him to be safe." "He will be, Jeremy. Just don't think about it." Kira said, reassuringly. Jeremy sat back, and wiped some sweat from his forehead. Kira walked over to the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of water. She passed it to him, and he put the cold bottle on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" asked Violet. "I'm just getting over-worked. I'll be fine." Jeremy said, closing his eyes. ---- Jeremy and Tyler walked through a dark alley, to where the party was. The two got to a door, where you could faintly hear music playing from inside it. Tyler knocked, and a little opening slid open, and they could see two eyes through it. "It's me, man." Tyler said. The door opened, and a student met them at the door, high-fiving Tyler. "What's up my man?" he asked. "Hey, man. This is my buddy Jeremy... he's a freshman." Tyler said, looking at Jeremy. "Nice to meet you. Names Kal." he said. "God to meet you too." Jeremy said. "Well, come on in. We got a packed crowd tonight." Kal said. Jeremy and Tyler walked in. Music was blazing, the room was packed. All Jeremy saw was a crowd of people dancing and drinking. Jeremy smiled, and the two went on their separate ways. Jeremy went to the back of the room, where there were a couple of benches. He sat down at the end of one, red cup in hand, and sat back, enjoying the music. "Is this seat taken?" he hears a weak voice say. Jeremy looks up, and sees a guy a year older than him standing there. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt. "Nah, you can sit." Jeremy said. He sat down next to Jeremy. Jeremy looked over and took note of the red earing. The two sat for a few minutes, before Jeremy wanted to try to make conversation. "I'm Jeremy." he said. "Trent." he said, weakly again. "Not gonna lie, Trent. This isn't really my mojo." Trent smirked, looking over at Trent. "Mine neither." he said. "So, what are you doing here then?" asked Jeremy. "Free alcohol." Trent said, showing him the cup, which made Jeremy laugh. "I don't drink much... I guess I'm here to meet new people." Jeremy said. "Enjoy the party then. I'm gonna get shitfaced." "I like it right here." Jeremy said, looking at Trent, which made Trent blush. Jeremy picked up on this right away, and immediately went in for the kiss. ---- A group of three people were pushing cars out of the way on the highway. There was a young African-American man, wearing a plain white shirt and jeans; a young Caucasian girl who was about two years older than him, wearing short-shorts, and a black tank top; and a middle-aged Caucasian man, wearing a black sweatshirt and black sweatpants. The three got the car out of the road, and started high-fiving each other. "Nice job, guys." the girl said. "I sware, when this is over, we should be getting drinks. Right, Langston? Allen?" "We need more than drinks." Langston, the African-American said. "We need some heroin, cocaine... and how could I forget meth?" Allen asked. "Alright, back to the trucks. We're almost out of this hell-hole." Langston said. Allen walked back to the truck, getting in the driver's seat, and Langston stood with the girl, who was staring at the surrounding area. There were cars piled together, bodies, it was a legit Hell. "Anything wrong, Valerie?" asked Langston. "Nope. It's just amazing how quickly things went to hell." she said, walking back to the truck with Langston. "It'll only get better... trust me." "We all know that's a lie." she said, hopping in the passenger seat next to Allen. Langston got in the back seat, and smiled. "Maybe so, but only time will tell." ---- Violet and Owen were in Owen's bedroom. Violet was lying on the bed, while Owen was looking on his computer. Violet sat up, and looked at him. "Why don't you come here?" she asked. Owen looked back at her, and smiled. "I have to focus on this." he said, going back to the screen. He was looking at pictures of Washington D.C., where they were working on a cure or a vaccine. Violet stood up, and walked slowly over to him. She put her arms around his throat, almost in a chokehold. "Come on, talk to me... don't make me hurt you." she said, smiling. "I'd let go... don't wanna break a nail do you?" he asked, sarcastically. Violet let go, and took a seat next to Owen, as he tried to fix his hair. She looked at him, and he turned towards her. Violet, slowly went in for a kiss, and when she connected with Owen-- he didn't know what to do. Violet pulled back, smiling at him, expecting a kiss back from him. Owen stood up, and walked out of the room, quickly. Violet sat there, confused, and a little ticked off. ---- Kelly and Jake were sitting down in the hallway, sharing some beer they found. Jake was watching Olivia talk with Dylan, as he took another sip. Kelly tugged on his shoulder, and he turned towards her. "Stop looking like you're jealous. They're not going to do anything." Kelly said, smiling. "I know. I trust them both; it's just-- I get too scared... for others easily." Jake said. "I don't care what happens to me, honestly... but if something bad happened to Olivia, or you... I'd be done for, you know?" Kelly put her head on his shoulder, for comfort. "You know, Jake... I don't understand why we didn't hang out much... just me and you. This is probably the most we've spoken to each other without someone else interrupting us in God know show long." she said. Jake smiled, putting his arm around her. "I know. I already get along better with you then Dylan." he said. "You have no idea how badly I want to get totally drunk right now." Kelly said. "I have that same feeling, Kelly." he said. There was a short pause, before Kelly looked up at Jake. "Let's go get fucked up." she said. "I'm in." he said, and the two hopped up. ---- Trent walked down a lone road, a small bag around his shoulder. It was way too quiet for comfort, the only thing he could here was his own feet. He was scared, but kept trying to think of more positive things. He heard a car off in the distance, and saw a truck coming into view. Trent immediately froze, but saw a crashed minivan, and dove behind it, hoping the car didn't see him. He then thought about how the people in the car might actually be able to help him. He heard the car coming closer, and knew time was running out to make a decision. He took a large gulp, and ran from behind the car into the middle of the road. ---- Jeremy was standing in a room, pacing back and forth. His adrenaline was pumping, but not because he was pumped up... it was because he's scared. Scared for Trent. Violet walked into the room, and saw that Jeremy was the only one there. Jeremy could see that something was wrong with her. "Everything okay?" he asked. "Did Owen come in here?" she asked, looking around. "Yeah, he left. Why?" "I tried making it very clear with him I wanted to be more than friends, and I thought he felt the same way. But, as soon as I make the move, he walks right out on me." she said. "Rookie mistake." Jeremy said, sitting down on the couch, just glad he has someone to take his mind off of Trent. "Sit down, I'll tell you something about us guys." Violet sat down next to him, crossing her arms. Jeremy smiled, looking at her. "See, I did the same thing you did when I first met Trent." Jeremy said, smiling. "I thought he liked me, but when I made the move... he wasn't sure what to do. Owen and Trent are like the same people, if you think about it. They are two smart and shy people, who don't know what to do when it comes to relationships. Just give him some time, he'll come around." Violet nodded, understandingly. "Thanks." she said. "I have infinite wisdom, no need for thanks." he said, smiling. ---- Allen, Valerie, and Langston were all out of the car, looking around. The three were confused, and there was a huge dent on the front of the truck "What did we hit?" asked Langston, worried. "Was it one of those things?" "It looked like a human to me." Allen said, looking around. "A dead human... or an alive human?" asked Valerie. "I don't fucking know. It came out of nowhere." Langston looked behind the car, and saw a body lying in the middle of the road. "Guys!" he said, drawing their attention to it. The three quickly ran over to the body, and looked down on the person. It was Trent. He was passed out, not moving at all. "Is he alive?" asked Valerie. Allen bent down, and put his fingers on Trent's throat. "I feel a pulse." he said. "Put him in, we have to get him some help." Langston said. "What's his injury looking like? Is he worth saving?" Valerie asked. Langston looked up at her, like he couldn't believe what he heard. "Of course he's worth saving, they all are." he said, as Allen examined the body. "Alright, he may have a concussion, but his leg is fucked." Allen said, looking at Trent's leg. The other two took a look, seeing it was totally bent the wrong ways. Valerie looked away in disgust. "Come on, let's take him and get going." Langston said. Allen looked, up, seeing a large group of zombies making their way towards them. "Okay, let's go now." Allen said, picked Trent up. Langston ran into the passenger seat, Valerie went into the back, and Allen put Trent in the back with her. Allen ran to the driver's seat before speeding off. Credits *Kelly Gay *Olivia Bell *Jake Munoz *Dylan Adams *Kira Fulton *Sean Solo *Tyler Blake (Flashback) *Jeremy Flynn *Trent Jones *Violet Middleton *Owen Horne *Langston Otto *Allen *Valerie Wilson Deaths *None Category:Low on Time Category:Low on Time Issues Category:Issues